Sweet
by cherrycoloredlilies
Summary: One shot lemony delena fluff


_a/n This is my first TVD fanfic. It's Delena, because I love them. It's lemony, because who doesn't want them to hook up? Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: not mine_

Elena watched the flames as she got lost in her own thoughts. She was wrapped in a blanket, sunk cozily into the couch in the great room of the Salvatore Boarding house. Damon had built a roaring fire before he had left for a 'blood run', as he called it. He had gone through most of his supply during his recovery. Elena had promised to stay, and he had made sure she would in his own, unique, way.

She smiled a little as she thought of his way of getting her to stay. She had wanted to use this time to go home, to check on her brother, to touch base with her friends. She hadn't been home since that night, choosing to stay and help Damon as much has possible. But he had convinced her, first by setting up Skype calls with each of her friends. Then he'd tucked her into the couch with a soft blanket, her favorite book and a huge, steaming mug of hot chocolate. Then he'd simply looked at her, with those impossibly blue eyes. "Please" is all he'd had to say to get her to agree. He'd smiled at her, leaned down to kiss her head, and disappeared out the door before she could change her mind.

That was something else that she was trying to get used to. Up until five days ago, Damon had rarely touched her, and when he had it was usually to stop her from doing something that was hazardous to her. Now it seemed he touched her whenever he was within reach. A hand at the small of her back, brushing down her arm, playing with a lock of her hair. He had kissed her several times as well, on the top of her head, her cheek, the back of her hand. Every touch of his lips sent her heart to racing, something she knew he could hear perfectly well. But he never pressed his advantage. Elena had spent the last five days alone in the huge house with him, and he had been nothing but a gentleman.

She wondered if near death experiences caused severe personality changes.

She heard the door open, but was feeling to warm and comfortable to look. She knew it was Damon anyway. She could feel it. She'd always been able to sense when the elder Salvatore brother was near.

She heard him moving through the house. She knew he would store his blood in the basement freezer. He didn't like keeping it near the human food, though she had told him it didn't bother her.

There was a sudden gust of air, and then he was beside her, a crystal tumbler of blood in one hand, a bakery bag in the other.

"Here," he tossed the bag into her lap. "The only thing in this house is rabbit food. I thought you might appreciate some sugar."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I happen to like 'rabbit food', thank you very much." she sniffed at the bag in her lap, it smelled like heaven. "But I shouldn't let your gift go to waste."

He grinned at her as she opened the bag to find a large cheesecake brownie and two forks. "Care to share?" he asked cheekily.

She laughed and handed him a fork before carefully pulling the brownie out of the bag. The first bite awakened her tastebuds and she closed her eyes as she moaned.

"Good?" Damon asked, his voice husky.

Elena opened her eyes to find him watching her, or more acurratly, watching her mouth as she slowly pulled the fork from between her lips.

She knew it was bad, she knew it was wrong, but she couldn't resist. Taking another forkful of the decadent dessert, she held the fork to Damon's lips. "Have a taste."

His gaze flicked from the brownie on her fork back to her mouth. "Can I really?" he asked softly, and she knew he wasn't talking about the dessert.

She stared at him for a moment. If she took this step, allowed him to close that distance between them, to do what they both wanted him to do, there would be no going back. She knew that if she gave in to Damon she had to do it whole heartedly, or not at all.

It didn't take her very long to make her decision. Stefan was gone, and if she was perfectly honest, she and Stefan had been over for much longer than she cared to admit. And Damon... Damon had had a piece of her heart from the day she had met him. She hadn't been able to close him out. That piece had gotten slowly bigger, until it had gone from a small piece that was easy to ignore, to consuming her whole being. Damon was a part of her in a way no one else had ever been. He was inside her head, her heart, her very soul. So really, her decision was easy.

She leaned forward just a little,"You absolutely can," she murmured, voice soft and seductive.

Damon eyes widened just a bit. She saw the uncertainty, the vunerability there, and it nearly broke her heart. Carefully, she put her brownie aside, standing from the couch. Before he could ask what she was doing she stepped to him, straddling his lap where he sat.

It could never be said that Elena did anything halfway.

"I'm sure Damon," she told him softly, "I'm absolutely sure."

His hands, which had gone automatically to her hips when she'd straddled him, flexed, fingers digging into her skin. His face was still uncertain and Elena realized that she would have to be the one to make the move.

She'd never thought Damon would hesitate once she'd given him the green light.

Slowly, never losing eye contact, she leaned forward. When her lips touched his the warm ball in her belly stretched and expanded to fill her entire being. She tingled from head to toe, the way you do when the sun hits your skin after swimming in a cold lake. All she could think was "_so this is what it feels like when you've found your other half"_.

Because she couldn't deny it anymore. Damon completed her in ways she couldn't even comprehend. He was her other half.

She had a moment of shear gratitude towards Katherine. Because if she hadn't been the selfish, manipulative bitch that she was, she never would have turned Damon. And if she'd never turned Damon, Elena would never have met him. Though she probably wouldn't have known what she was missing, she didn't want to think of what her life would be like without him in it.

She continued to move her lips against his. Assurring him with her actions whether than her words. She didn't know if he was in shock, or if he was still unsure of her, but it took him several moments before he responded.

And, as with anything with Damon, it was no holds bar. Her only warning was the quick flex of his hands on her hips. Then suddenly she was underneath him on the couch, his mouth hot and hungry on hers. She arched into him as he pressed against her and they both moaned.

Panting, he pulled back to look down at her. His eyes were dark and hungry, but it wasn't a hunger to make her afraid. Instead it turned the warmth still running through her into scorching heat and caused the pleasant tingle to rush south and intensify until she thought he might make her come just by looking at her.

She had known, of course, where giving into Damon would lead. He was the most sexual person she had ever met, and she had had no doubt where the night would lead.

Damon couldn't believe this was happening. Everything he'd ever wanted was currently panting underneath him, looking up at him with large, lust filled eyes.

He had a moment of consious, where he thought-very, very briefly-of making absolutely certain she was sure. But then his less chivalrous side kicked in. She'd already told him she was sure. He knew better than to look a gift horse in the mouth. Lowering his head, he found her mouth with his and gave himself over to the sensation of finally, finally, kissing Elena.

Maybe it was minutes, maybe it was hours. Elena didn't know. But her body was limp with pleasure and her mouth was swollen from kisses when Damon pulled away. He stood from the couch and gathered her into his arms. Giving her one quick, cocky grin, he tightened his hold on her and flashed them up the stairs, depositing her on her feet in the middle of his bedroom. He stroked a hand over her hair, his eyes infinantely tender.

"Don't move," he said quietly. When she nodded he left her, flashing around the room, lighting candles and opening curtains to let the moonlight fill the room with a silvery glow.

It wasn't fair, she thought briefly, that he could look even better in the moonlight than he did in the sun.

When Damon came to a stop in front of her he cupped her face gently in his hands, kissing her so sweetly she thought she might die.

He continued to kiss her. Her mouth, her cheek, down her neck. Slowly he moved her top aside, kissing over her collarbone and then across her chest to the other shoulder. He pulled back, eyes dark, and began slowly unbutton her blouse. She watched him as she pulled the silk away from her body. She couldn't help but feel powerful when she saw the way his mouth fell open and his pupils dilated as she bared herself to his gaze.

Stepping back, she slowly popped the buttons on her jeans, sliding them down her hips to stand before him in nothing but a matching bra and panty set in dark blue lace.

Slowly, as though he were afraid she might disappear, he reached out a single finger, tracing it over the lace and down, down to where she ached for him. Still watching her he traced his fingers over the dampened lace, making her shudder.

Wanting to even things up a bit, Elena started on the buttons of Damon's black button down. Slowly, she revealed the hard plans of his chest, taking her time as she touched every bit of skin she could. By the time she got to his jeans she wasn't the only one shuddering.

It was a bit of a shock, when she pushed the jeans down over his hips, to find he wore nothing underneath. His penis sprang out, thick and long and so hard it looked painful. Entranced, Elena wrapped her hand around him. And squeezed.

Damon snapped. He'd been desperatly trying to maintain some semblance of control, but he lost it all when he felt her small hand wrap around him. Before Elena could blink they were on his bed and her pretty lingerie was no more than tattered lace scattered on the bed. Damon hovered over her, drinking her in, following the path of his eyes with his fingers, then his lips. When he had her limp and panting once more he moved so that he was perfectly positioned between her hips. As he lined his erection up to her dripping entrance he caught her gaze. He wanted to watch her eyes as he slid into her.

They both groaned as Damon found his home inside her body. She was so hot and tight, he thought he might lose his mind.

It was exquisite.

After a long moment, he began to move. Slowly at first, savoring the sensation of being inside her. Of finally having their bodies become one.

And then Elena planted her feet firmly and pushed, rolling them so she was on top. His mouth went dry as she sat up, giving him an excellent view as she slid down on his cock. Then she gave him a wicked little grin, and began to move.

She didn't just bounce up and down, but used her hips in rolls and quick little jerks to destroy his world. She used that lithe body in ways he'd never dreamed she would know.

She brought herself to orgasm once..twice, before Damon decided he wanted the control again. While she was still shuddering he flashed them into his lavish bathroom, standing her in front of the full length mirror, with him right behind her.

"Watch us," he demanded as he thrust into her forcefully.

She did, watching as he moved behind her, watching where he moved within her. She'd never seen anything more erotic than the sight of his penis thrusting in and out of her body, glistening with her juices.

She moved with him, matching him thrust for thrust, moan for groan. When she felt her orgasm building for the third time she met his eyes in the mirror.

"Come with me," she managed, her voice barely more than a breathy whisper.

Damon groaned, and with a final thrust, brought them both to shuddering, shattering completion.

They sank to the floor, still wrapped tightly around one another. Neither spoke for several minutes, just trying to catch their breath. Then Elena shifted so she could look into Damon's face.

"I love you, you know," she told him softly. And the sheer joy and wonder she saw in his face at her words was all the answer she'd ever need.


End file.
